The Masquerade Ball
by sanakito
Summary: it's over...why did it have to end?


(I don't own the Saint Tail characters, but I own everyone else. Enjoy!)

Well, this is the last chapter of my version of Saint Tail (don't own it). Coming soon!! Saint Tail 2!!! How, you ask? You'll have to wait...to find out.

The Masquerade Ball (continuation to the Case of the Olympia Medal)

Next day...at school...

'He invited her,' she thought. 'Not me. Does he like her more?'

'You won't know unless you ask him.' Alex 'said'.

'I can't ask him that. I'm not supposed to know. Remember?'

'The answer is three.'

'Huh?'

"Haneoka!" The sister shouted.

"The answer is 3!" She shouted in response. The sister stands there shocked.

"Why...that's right...sorry to have disturbed you." She said, going back to her place by the chalkboard.

'That was a little harsh...'

'Don't start!'

'My bad. What are you so angry about? He invited you.'

'No, he invited her!' With that thought, she banged her fists on the desk. "JUNIOR!" She shouted. He turns around.

"Huh?" She gets up and grabs him and takes him out in the middle of the class. "What are you doing?"

"Be quiet! I'm doing the talking! What did you do with my tickets? I want them back!"

"What? I thought they were a gift..."

"I LIED!" She then stares at him. "Asuk--Daiki..."

"Huh?"

"Are you that STUPID!?" She slaps him. "I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" She runs away.

"Haneoka!" He goes running after her.

"Don't run after me, you clueless BAKA!" He catches up and grabs her arm.

"No matter how much you run...I will always catch you." She was shocked when he said that. She stops and stares at her shoes.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"I didn't think you'd want to go. I thought that was why you gave them to me. Honest. I'm sorry." Silence, then...

"So who did you give the other ticket to?" She asked. His eyes went wide.

"Um...I..."

"Please...I need to know."

"I gave it to...Saint Tail."

"What!? And you think that she's gonna actually go with someone like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you're doing this to trick her, it probably--"

"That's not it at all. I..."

"You've fallen for her..."

"Huh?"

"Admit it. You LOVE Saint Tail!" He looks down. "I knew it. You don't..."

"Huh?"

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME AT ALL!" She ran off. This time, he let her run away. [Meimi, what are you doing?] Her conscience asked.

"We're not going to that ball, and that's F--"

[Wait!] Meimi stops.

"Why should I? He loves you, not me."

[Why is that so bad?]

"HE LIKES YOU! We may be the same person, but we're completely different. He loves Saint Tail, not Meimi."

[Meimi...if you want him to love you...you'll have to LET HIM CATCH ME.]

"What? I can't."

[Meimi, if you're not happy, I'm not happy. I want you to be happy...even if it means sacrificing myself.]

"Saint Tail...I won't."

[Huh?]

"I don't want to do it like that. I want him to love me for being me, not you."

[But he does.]

"No, he doesn't." She then feels a sting on her cheek. "How did you--"

[I'm your conscience. You're inflicting pain on yourself.]

"..."

[Let's ask Seira.]

"Ok." She goes to Seira's house. "Hi."

"Come in." She went in. "What's wrong?"

"..."

"Something to do with Asuka Jr..." She slowly nods. She shows her tickets. "Oh! You've got tickets to that Masquerade Ball! That's great! So--"

"He didn't give them to ME."

"Oh. Wait...he didn't..."

"He did."

"Meimi..."

"Seira, he loves Saint Tail."

"But you are Saint Tail."

"I know, but I wanted him to..."

"Love Meimi?" She slowly nods her head. "You need to talk to him again."

"No! I can't talk to him anymore."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Seira..."

"No. This has gone long enough. It's time I spoke my mind." She goes out and heeads to Asuka Jr.'s house.

"Seira? This is a surprise..."

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh. Ok. Come in." She sits down on his couch. "All right. What is it you--" She slaps Asuka Jr.. "Huh?"

"How dare you?"

"What?"

"Meimi told me what you did..."

"...Oh."

"How are you gonna fall in love with the very person you're trying to send to jail?"

"I..."

"And what about Meimi?"

"...I..."

"Which one do you love, Asuka Jr.?"

"...I...I...I've never felt the way I do now. I love them BOTH."

"Huh?"

"I know I shouldn't, but I just can't this shaky feeling about Saint Tail and Meimi out of me..."

"I see."

"Does she really hate me?"

"She may say it, but I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"What should I do, Seira?"

"Choose. You can't have them both."

"Right." He thinks about what Alex told him: 'If you had two tickets to heaven, and could only take one person, who would it be? Think about it. You've got about a few days before I take Meimi to America...' His eyes went wide. "Haneoka..."

Meanwhile, back at Seira's house...

'Meimi.'

'Alex?'

'Hey. Where are you?'

'At Seira's house.'

'I'll be right over.' In minutes, Seira's mother lets her in.

"Meimi, your cousin is here."

"Thank you." Alex walks in.

"How you feeling?"

"Terrible. He loves Saint Tail."

"I see. Meimi, there's something I gotta tell you..."

"Huh?" He tells her. "What!? You're leaving!?"

"Yes. Meimi, let me tell you a story..."

While Alex is telling Meimi his story, Seira's listening to Asuka Jr.

"America?"

"Yeah. Alex told me he was taking her to America."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I...wish I knew..."

"Alex...I never..."

"It's Ok, Meimi."

"...Take me with you."

"What?"

"Take me to America with you..."

"Meimi, you know I would love to take you there, but..."

"No!" She holds her brother, crying. "Then...don't go."

"Meimi, I have to."

"No you don't!" She squeezes.

"Meimi, listen to me." She looks at him. "If I wasn't your cousin, I would take you with me so we can live together forever, but...I can't. Your friends and family are here. My friends and family are there."

"I'm your family."

"I know. I promise, I'll come back and visit often. Even if it cost me every last dime I have, I will come back."

"Alex...When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

Night fell, and Meimi and Alex went back to the house.

'Meimi, wake up.'

'Nnh--What is it?'

'You're still not going to that masquerade ball, are you?'

'No.'

'At least let him know you're not going...plus, I have to go.'

'...Ok.' They get out of their rooms and drive to Asuka Jr.'s house.

"She...she can't go with him..."

"Huh?"

"She can't go with him. I won't let her! I will never lose her to anyone!"

"Asuka Jr..."

Alex takes Meimi to Asuka Jr.'s house. She leaves the ticket and a message from St. Tail. Then, they drive to the airport.

"Oh!" Seira said, feeling a shiver thorugh her body. 'Seira...'

'Huh? Alex, is that you?'

'Yeah. Hey, Meimi and I are at the airport. I have to go back to America.'

'She's not going with you?'

'No. But don't tell Asuka Jr. that.'

'Gotcha.'

"Asuka Jr. Something tells me she's at the airport right now."

"What?"

"You should probably go." He gets up and before he left he sees the ticket and the note.  
'I'm sorry, detective. Using my magic, I see your heart belongs to another. I wish you two the best. St. Tail.' He runs off to the airport. Then catches the bus. Luckily, it was night, so the bus went fast.

"I'll be back. I promise." Meimi grabs him and they hold each other. Asuka Jr. gets there and sees it.

"HANEOKA!" He shouted. Meimi's crying vanished. Her eyes went wide at the sound of that voice.

"Look who's here. I gotta go." She looks at him.

"Goodbye...big brother."

"Later, sis." He gets on his plane. Moments later, it flies off to America.

"Haneoka..." She cries.

"He's gone...he's really gone."

"What was that about him being your--"

"He's my cousin, Asuka Jr.."

"Oh." 'Why that liar!' he thought.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seira told me you might be leaving here with him."

"He wouldn't let me..."

"Hane--Meimi."

"Huh?"

"Um...Saint Tail delivered back the ticket to my house, so I was wondering if you still..."

"Asuka Jr..."

"Wanted to go...with me."

"Why should I? You love her. Get her to--"

"Shut up!" He shouted. "Yes, I do love her...but I love you more."

"No you don't."

"Darn it, Meimi, listen to me. I've been in love with you for a long time. I didn't think you'd be interesting in a foolish person like me."

"Asuka Jr..."

"Then, when your cousin came from America, I thought he was...your..."

"You...were JEALOUS?"

"...I was."

"Asuka Jr..."

"Then...Saint Tail and I...kissed."

"Huh?"

"So I thought she loved me...I guess I was wrong. And when Alex mentioned taking you to America and Seira slapping me...I realized that..."

"Asuka Jr..." She started to cry.

"You can't leave me...I won't let you leave me...EVER."

"Do you...l-l-l"

"Yes. I love you, Meimi Haneoka."

"I love you, too!" She runs to his arms and cries on his chest. Their consciences couldn't help but watch. They stare at each other.

"Meimi...will you..."

"Yes."

'You know you have to tell him now, right?' a voice said.

'Alex!'

'Hey. Even when we're far away, we're always close. Anyway, since he's finally confessed, you have to tell him.'

'But, if I do that...he'll hate--'

'Meimi, he loves you. If he really loves you like he says he does, he wouldn't care.'

'...I understand.'

'Good luck to you two. Later.'

'You're gonna come back, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Ok.'

They get ready for the Masquerade Ball. Asuka Jr. came dressed in his best suit for his girlfriend. Meanwhile, as for Meimi...

'Asuka Jr., please don't hate me...' she thought. She came...dressed as...

"Huh?" Asuka Jr. notices a familiar costume with an orange ponytail. "That can't be..." She walks to him. "Saint Tail?"

"...No. It's me." She pulls off her ponytail.

"...Meimi. You mean to tell me you were St. Tail all this time!?" He was pissed.

"Yes. I understand if you'll never forgive me, but I had to tell you. I love you, but I've kept this secret from you for so long...I don't deserve you, Daiki. You're so honest to me."

"...Come here, Meimi." She walks to him. "Closer." She goes closer. He holds her. "I've been so clueless to how you felt about me, and I'm sorry. I don't care that you are Saint Tail, but I am a little disappointed that you are..."

"Huh? Why?"

"I never got to catch you."

"Yes, you did."

"Huh?"

"You caught me a long time ago...but you let go. That doesn't matter anymore. Please don't hate me..."

"I don't hate you, silly." The music comes on. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes." She takes his hand and...they're dancing? "Wait...you can dance?"

"Of course." She holds him tighter. They go around the dance hall, enjoying every moment. Asuka Jr. started whispering sweet gestures in her ear. Then something hit her... 'Oh my god, it's like in my dream. But if it is, it means that...' As if on cue, Asuka Jr. dips Saint Tail. Meimi. He stares at her. His lips get closer to hers. She closes her eyes as he takes her in. He kissed her. 'God, his lips...I feel so...weak...' With the little stregth she had left, she kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Meimi...Saint Tail."

"Asuka Jr...Daiki."

End


End file.
